


New Age Goosestep on a Karma Collision

by Devilc



Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series, Teen!Chester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1999, New Mexico.  John Connor meets the other new kid in school, Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Age Goosestep on a Karma Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tartysuz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tartysuz).



> A cleaned up and expanded drabble from what's posted on my LJ.
> 
> Title is from Them Crooked Vultures' "Mind Eraser, No Chaser."

It's usually pretty damn awkward being the new kid at school, especially when it's already a few weeks into the semester. John wonders why his mother even bothers to make him attend a public school given that they'll probably just move on in a few months. He'd probably be ahead of the curve if she'd just homeschool him.

She says it's because he needs to learn how to interact with people. And he has -- in the sense that he knows how to watch them come in and out of his life ... or maybe that should be that he knows how to move in and out of their lives. He knows how to meet and get on with people and not attract too much attention. He knows how to make friends, but yet keep his distance so it doesn't suck so bad when it's time for him to move on. (Usually in great haste during the middle of the night.)

Only, this time, he's not the only kid in the Admin office with a parent and a handful of battered papers for the staffers to make heads and tales of. The tall, gangly guy with the too-long dark brown hair in the chair next to him is named Sam.

As their parents (Sam's dad is a grizzled looking guy with a salt and pepper beard) try to get their papers in order and/or explain to the secretary why they don't have certain things, and try to fast talk their way past a few regulations, John finds out that Sam's going to be in his grade, and that he moves around a lot, too. (In fact, this is Sam's second move this year.)

He says his dad is a mechanic, but there's something about the way he says it that makes John think that Sam's dad is a mechanic the way that _his_ mom is a waitress. But Sam also likes to play Magic, and they start talking decks and strategies and ... look, John knows he'll be moving on before the year ends, but as he and Sam trade phone numbers and home addresses and make plans for this evening, perhaps this stint in school in New Mexico won't seem so much like killing time, waiting for the future (the grim meathook future) to arrive.


End file.
